1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to both the improved construction and new action features of a toy known in Asia as a `magic waterfall` and in America as `jacobs ladder`. Millions of these toys were sold in North America in the early 1900's. However, it has not been commercially manufactured for approximately 60 to 70 years. Interestingly enough, all of the prior art toys were made exactly the same way. (See FIG. 1.) The toy consists of a series of flat blocks laid end to end and each block held to an adjacent block by at least three ribbons to provide a double hinge for adjacent blocks. Two of the ribbons are fixed to the end of one of the adjacent blocks and one of the ribbons is fixed to the other end of the same adjacent block. Each ribbon is free to fit across the face of the block to which it is fixed and then to be fixed to the adjacent block at the hinge point of the blocks. A double hinge is thereby made one with one ribbon in the one direction and the other with the pair ribbons in the opposite direction.
2. Background Information
It is known that the toy described above, being the prior art, is labour intensive and time consuming to manufacture as each ribbon or tape must be individually fixed to a block by hand. Specifically, fifteen ribbons had to be correctly measured, cut, positioned, glued, and kept the correct tension. Additionally, each ribbon or tape can fray and pull off the face of the block in question.
It is important to note also that the prior art allows the blocks to pivot in both directions and yet the toy can only take advantage of one directional pivoting. The following description will make this fact abundantly clear.
If one picks up the prior art by the top block held between the first finger and thumb while letting the other blocks hang downwards, making sure that the side of the block with the three glued ribbons faces out from the palm of your hand. Now tip the block in your hand forwards and down and you will note that no waterfall effect occurs even though the block did pivot. The face of the block with the three glued ribbons must be held towards the palm of your hand to make the prior art work as intended. This aspect of the prior art will be referred to in the new invention. (See SUMMARY)
It is also known that a portion of the `magic` effect of the toy is seen to be the changing color effect of the flipping blocks where each block face has been colored with contrasting shades. The `clacking` sound of the cascading of the hinged blocks is much of the surprise or magic effect of the blocks and thin wood was known to be the best material to give the required sound.
A means of manufacturing the toy that is less labour intensive, less time consuming, eliminates the fraying and pulling off of the ribbons, can produce at least two colors on each block, and requires a material that has the characteristics of thin wood without the need to shape each component by hand is needed.